


Get off of my fucking fridge --

by Christ_Almighty



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christ_Almighty/pseuds/Christ_Almighty
Summary: "WHEREMST THE FUCK ARE MY YUGIOH CARDS"





	Get off of my fucking fridge --

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supermariogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/gifts).



“where’mst the fuck are my yugioh cards” Fawful mumbled while crawling down the stairs at 2 am.  
He wandered around his kitchen for a few minutes before he gave up and decided to make a grilled cheese. He stuck his hand into the bread box, not really on this plane of existence. Instead of yanking out the cancerous piece of white cement that he wanted, he got a handful of yugioh cards. He didn’t want them at that moment. So, like anyone else would have, he climbed on top of the fridge and cried. After he was done, he tried to get off twice. Alas, his dumbass had gotten stuck, cause he’d been trying to fish out a hot wheels from behind the thing. It was around 6 a.m when his boyfriend, popple, finally staggered in, shoved some yugioh cards in his mouth idly, and sat down at the breakfast table. Chewing. It took him a solid 20 minutes to realize that fawful had fallen asleep, stuck behind the fridge. He could have helped, he really could have. But throwing bread was honestly more fun, especially when your target could barely move.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming to my ted talk :)


End file.
